


Snow

by selenamasters95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: A small thing takes him back to a memory he wished he could forget.





	

Oliver barely heard the gasp of surprise as she nicked herself while cutting vegetables for their dinner. Instead his eyes were focused on the blood welling up against her fair skin. The room faded away as the few drops of red filled his vision and took him back to a memory he wished he could forget.

*************************

The snow had just finished falling, covering the city and surrounding fields in a blanket of white. He starkly remembered how that snow seemed to silence the world. There were no birds or animals that day. No one was around. No one could help. He vividly remembered how Barry’s blood dripped onto the snow as if it too didn't want to disturb the silence. Oliver held him close as he stumbled through the snow, trying to get back to the city, trying to get help. He remembered how cold his hand was as Barry reached to touch his face and startling warm his blood was in contrast. Oliver stumbled a step and fell to his knees, his own injuries agitated by his load. In the fall, Barry had slipped from his hands, landing on the snow. He winced as he took a deep breath and moved his now damp hair from his face. Oliver begged him to hang on, that he will get them help soon. He just smiled sadly, his pale skin framed by a halo of brown hair, stark against the snow. Barry moved his lips but no sound came. Oliver took another breath, wincing as his ribs ached and lifted him as gently as he could into his arms. The shot of pain almost made him drop him again but he held on as he stumbled towards the city leaving drops of blood in the snow like a trail. Oliver could no longer feel how cold his body was. He could barely see his lips slowly develop a blue tinge through his own blurring eyesight. His wet clothing tried to weigh him down but he struggled on. He kept begging him to hold on. Barry never made it out of that snowy field.

**************************

Oliver quickly turned away. Her blonde looked out of place against the memory of brown and red. He ignored her calling his name and walked out of the red bricked townhouse. He looked up as the snow started to fall.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom so I'm sorry about any mistakes. I know Barry has super healing but I remember in the show that cold and ice slows him down so I thought that if he was injured in the snow that it might slow his healing down enough that he might die. I am actually only the middle of season 1 of the Flash and I've only watched the first few episodes of Arrow, aside from the crossover episodes that feature Barry because I like Oliver Queen when he's around Barry. There might be multiple versions of this story coming up on my work lists since I'm playing around with it but I wanted to try it with these two first as I have another story in the works. Please let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
